Sentiments cachés, demande en mariage gâché
by ZiaC
Summary: Suite à une conversation entre Pansy et Ginny, Hermione se rend compte de quelque chose... Et quand Drago lui fait sa déclaration, cette réalité est encore plus flagrante.


_Bonjour/bonsoir,_

_Je viens de retrouver cet OS que je ne trouve pas trop mauvais et j'ai donc décidé de le partager avec vous ! _

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Hermione était confortablement assise dans un des canapés de la maison de Pansy et Harry Potter. Tandis que la maîtresse de maison mettait du vernis à ongle sur ses doigts de pieds, Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de grignoter les différents mets qui étaient posés sur la table basse (qui avaient été préparés par les elfes de maison puisque Pansy ne savait pas cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable au plus grand damne d'Harry à qui les festins de Poudlard manquait énormément.)<p>

-En tout cas, commença Ginny après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. J'attends toujours la demande en mariage de Blaise. Si cette situation continue, c'est moi qui la ferais.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Pansy d'un air moqueur. Tu te vois arriver à son bureau, posé un genou à terre et faire ta demande devant tous ses collègues ?

-Je ne suis pas obligée de la faire devant tout le monde. Tous les deux, chez nous suffit amplement.

-Oui mais imagine le malaise de Blaise quand il se rendra compte qu'il a mis tellement de temps que c'est sa compagne depuis cinq ans qui a dû prendre les devants ! Son égo sera touché au plus haut point ! Ce serait comique !

-Merci l'ambiance à l'appartement après… lâcha Ginny.

Hermione et Pansy ne purent retenir un éclat de rire devant la moue de la jolie rousse.

-Et alors Hermione, toi et Drago, c'est pour quand ?

-La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa mini-quiche.

-Le mariage, c'est comme pour les enfants. Nous attendons le bon moment ! De toute manière, on sort ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois ! La question ne se pose même pas.

-J'ai beau adoré Drago, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, dit Pansy en rebouchant son vernis. Je veux dire. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes passions ! Tu adores rester chez toi à regarder des films ou lire et Drago adore sortir faire la fête. Vous avez deux mondes différents tous les deux.

-Je suis d'accord avec Pansy, rajouta Ginny. Tu vis en colocation avec Théodore depuis deux ans maintenant. Vous aimez les mêmes choses et il y a toujours eu cette tension sexuelle entre vous. Et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais franchi le cap.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face aux remarques de ses amies. En effet, Drago et elle étaient différents mais elle l'aimait bien et réciproquement. Drago était la seule personne à pouvoir dégager son tempérament de feu tandis qu'elle, réussissait à canaliser le blondinet.

La jeune femme avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de pardonner le comportement du jeune Malefoy à Poudlard. Longtemps, il avait pataugé dans le vide. Harry avait été plus compatissant envers lui et surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Pansy, il y a sept ans de cela. Ron, par contre, avait du mal à le voir en peinture. Trop de rancœur avait été enfoui au fond de Ronald. Les nombreuses humiliations qu'il avait connu à cause de Drago lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Mais le rouquin avait muri et supportait la présence du jeune homme lors de leurs réunions entre amis. Il fallait juste éviter de les laisser seuls dans la même pièce ou de les mettre à côté à table.

C'était Théodore qui avait entraîné Hermione dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci, après qu'elle lui est enfin pardonnée toutes ses années de stupidité c'était mis en tête de conquérir le cœur de la jeune femme. Finalement, après de nombreux bouquets de roses envoyés, de rendez-vous et de chocolats offerts, Hermione avait cédé quand Théodore lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux sentiments de Drago envers elle.

-Théo est seulement mon ami. Rien de plus, rien de moins, mentit-elle.

Plusieurs fois elle avait été attirée par Théodore. Quand par mégarde, celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain avec une unique serviette en guise de vêtement ou encore quand il s'endormait sur le canapé de leur appartement. Il était encore plus mignon dans ses moments-là.

-Hermione ! soupira Pansy. Par Merlin, tu as beau être la fille la plus intelligente de notre promotion, tu es vraiment dans le déni concernant les sentiments que Théodore te porte.

-Pansy ! la sermonna Ginny en lui lançant en coussin.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le relançant. Il faut bien faire bouger les choses entre eux ! Théo est bien trop timide pour révéler ses sentiments !

Ce que vous dîtes est absurde ! C'est Théodore qui m'a entraîné dans les bras de Drago ! S'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi, il n'aurait pas fait une telle chose !

-Sauf que Théodore voyait bien que les avances de Drago ne te laissaient pas complètement indifférente.

-Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi le sujet est mis sur le tapis ! Je suis très bien avec Drago.

Pansy soupira.

-'Mione. Franchement, vous n'agissez pas comme un couple. On dirait plus des amis qu'autre chose. Vous ne vous embrassez jamais devant nous, vous n'êtes jamais l'un à côté de l'autre lors de nos réunions, vous n'allez jamais déjeuner ensemble… Je peux encore en sortir pendant des heures ! En plus, vous n'habitez même pas ensemble.

Hermione se prépara à répliquer mais Ginny l'interrompit.

-Tu as vingt-six ans et tu as déjà atteint le poste que tu désirais depuis ton entrée au Ministère de la Magie. Une relation amoureuse n'est donc plus un empêchement maintenant. Et pourtant, rien ne se passe avec Drago. Vous avez déjà fait l'amour au moins ?

Les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent d'une couleur rouge.

-Donc, vous ne voulez pas que Drago et moi, nous soyons ensemble ?

-Ce qu'on veut surtout, c'est votre bonheur à tous les deux.

Hermione se leva du canapé et partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint son sac dans main droite et ses clefs de maison dans l'autre main.

-Cette discussion est ridicule. Il est tard, je rentre.

La brunette ignora les cris de protestations des jeunes femmes dans le salon et claqua la porte d'entrée. Les passants dans la rue la regardèrent bizarrement tandis qu'elle jurait à voix basse. Ok, tout n'était pas rose avec Drago mais elle l'aimait bien. L'amour était-il obligé d'apparaître dès le début d'une relation ? De toute manière, si les avances de Drago lui faisaient autant plaisir, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison ! Hermione s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du trottoir. Et si c'était seulement le sentiment de plaire qui touchait Hermione. Après tout, beaucoup de jeunes femmes espéraient attirer le regard de l'héritier Malefoy. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Non, c'était trop superficiel comme pensées.

o.O.o

-Alors, cette aprèm entre filles ? demanda Théodore alors qu'Hermione s'écroulait sur l'unique canapé du petit salon.

Hermione releva légèrement la tête et regarda Théodore. Il était installé sur la table du salon, des tonnes de papiers éparpillés sur celle-ci et son ordinateur portable allumé en face de lui. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait offert le Noël dernier, le jeune homme ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Les cheveux noirs de Théo tombaient devant ses yeux et ses yeux bleus la scrutaient dans l'attente d'une réponse. Hermione n'avait jamais attention à Théodore pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard et elle le regrettait. Il était tout aussi intelligent qu'elle et ils pouvaient partir pendant des heures dans des conversations qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Ronald lui avait souvent reproché sa complicité avec son colocataire.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Théo la rejoignit sur le canapé. Il posa doucement la tête de la jeune femme sur ses cuisses et massa ses tempes. Hermione soupira de satisfaction.

-Drago est venu tout à l'heure. Il passe te prendre à vingt heures ce soir. Il veut t'emmener dans le nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert dans je ne sais plus quelle ville en France.

-Encore ?! Mais on a déjà été au restaurant hier soir !

-C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça, Hermione. Pas à moi, dit Théodore tout en souriant en voyant l'air épuisé de sa coloc'. Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de manger ici, je ferais mes pâtes à la carbonara.

-Il déclinera comme d'habitude. Il veut toujours m'en mettre plein la vue. C'est assez fatiguant d'ailleurs. Il ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas du genre à m'extasier pour tout ce luxe. Je préfère un cadeau qui vienne du cœur comme la boîte à souvenir que tu m'as offert à mon anniversaire.

-Tu parles ! C'était la plus mauvaise idée que je n'ai jamais eu !

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu as été voir ma mère pour lui demander de t'aider à réunir des souvenirs de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. Tu as même rendu visite à Molly pour cela !

-Oui et tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps après.

-Si j'ai pleuré, c'est parce que j'étais heureuse.

Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré ce jour-là ! Dans cette grosse boîte en fer, elle avait retrouvé son harmonica, sa poupée préférée, son livre de contes dont les pages étaient abîmés à force de l'avoir tant lu… Tous ses souvenirs réunis dans une boîte alors qu'il y a encore un an, ils étaient abandonnés dans un carton dans la maison de son enfance.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione après quelques secondes.

-Dix-sept heures. Tu es rentrée beaucoup plutôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Pourquoi, tu comptais inviter une jeune femme tandis que je n'étais pas là ? taquina Hermione.

Les joues du jeune homme rosirent encore plus que quand Ronald était énervé. Le contraste était flagrant entre sa pâleur et le teint rouge tomate de ses joues. Parler d'une potentielle petite-amie fit repense à la jeune femme la discussion qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Ginny et Pansy. Théodore n'avait jamais ramené aucune fille à l'appartement ou pendant des repas entre amis. En fait, il n'avait jamais d'une quelconque rencontre à qui que ce soit.

-Tu ne parles jamais de tes relations amoureuses, constata Hermione.

-Elle le savait, elle arpentait un territoire dangereux et si les propos de Pansy et Ginny se tenaient être vrais, elle aurait du mal à se sortir d'affaire. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Car il n'y a pas lieu d'en parler, répliqua le jeune homme avant de s'emparer de la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision.

Les informations apparurent devant les yeux des deux jeunes gens. Cette action de la part de Théodore voulait signifier qu'il voulait couper court à cette discussion qu'il devait trouver futile. Mais Hermione était têtue.

-Donc personne ne te plaît en ce moment ?

Théo soupira, posa son regard dans celui d'Hermione tandis qu'une de ses mains venaient caresser les cheveux de la brunette.

-Bien sûr que si. Malgré ce que les gens pourront dire, il y a toujours une personne qui nous plaît autour de nous. Certains sont juste trop fiers de leur célibat pour sans rendre compte.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Ou l'heureux peut-être ? Tu sais, personne ne te jugerait si c'était le cas.

Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand Hermione émit l'hypothèse qu'il soit homosexuel.

-Vous, peut-être mais je n'imagine pas la tête de mon père s'il apprenait une telle chose. Déjà qu'il m'a presque déshérité en apprenant que je vivais avec toi… Enfin, de toute manière, ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est une fille au travail alors ? Ou peut-être une des amis de Pansy ?

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tout d'un coup à ma vie sentimentale ?

-Tu es tout seul. Je veux dire, je suis avec Drago. Ginny avec Blaise, Pansy vient de se marier avec Harry. Même Ronald a trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Toi aussi tu as le droit de trouver l'amour !

-J'ai toujours été seul, Hermione.

-Eh bien, c'est une mauvaise routine. Si tu veux, je peux te présenter des collègues.

-Non, Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton courage à deux mains et ne sors-tu pas avec quelqu'un ?

-Je suis un ancien Serpentard. Je ne changerai pas ma nature.

-Et alors, je suis une ancienne Gryffondor et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup moins d'audace qu'avant !

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? taquina le jeune homme.

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au-dessus de la porte de chambre d'Hermione.

-Au lieu de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale, occupes-toi de la tienne. Il faut que tu te prépares pour ton rendez-vous avec Drago.

Hermione regarda à son tour l'heure. Vaincu, elle se leva du canapé et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Merci… dit Hermione, postée devant la porte de son antre.

-Et tu me remercies de quoi au juste ? demanda Théo surpris.

-D'être là !

Hermione fonça sur lui et atterri dans les bras du jeune homme qui par surprise tomba du canapé. Au-dessus de lui –alors qu'il était étalé de tout son corps par terre-, la brunette éclata de rire devant l'air refrogné de son colocataire.

-Par Merlin, Hermione !

Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne porta pas attention à ses représailles. Une chose obnubilée Hermione. Ses lèvres. Elles étaient si tentatrices. Il était déjà arrivé à la brunette de se demander quel goût elles avaient. Si elles étaient si douces qu'elle en avait l'air. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement du visage de Théo dont la respiration se faisait saccadée.

-On dérange peut-être ? fit une voix derrière Hermione

La brunette sursauta et manqua de se prendre la table basse. La gêne d'avoir été sur le point d'être prise en pleine infidélité s'empara de ses joues. Elle se releva tant bien que mal avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, commença à répondre Ron. Vu que tu étais censée rester avec Ginny et Pansy l'après-midi et ensuite aller à ton rendez-vous avec la fouine. Avec Harry et Blaise, on s'est dit qu'on allait tenir compagnie à Théodore.

-Blaise n'est toujours pas arrivé d'ailleurs ? questionna Harry en remontant ses lunettes rondes.

-Tu connais Blaise, toujours en retard, dit Ron en haussant les épaules avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Hermione sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata que Théodore venait de se relever.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer maintenant. Tu vas finir par être en retard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard attendri d'Harry.

o.O.o

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Drago pour la énième fois de la soirée.

L'ancienne Gryffondor releva la tête de son assiette encore pleine à craquer de nourriture.

-J'aurai dû me renseigner un peu mieux avant de t'inviter dans ce restaurant. La qualité des services n'est pas digne de l'éloge qu'on m'a fait.

Hermione lâcha un bref sourire. Drago, inquiet posa sa main sur celle de sa petite-amie et la caressa doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es plus bavarde que ça d'habitude.

-Oh rien ! Une discussion stupide entre Ginny et Pansy qui a eu plus d'effet qu'elle n'aurait dû.

-Et quel genre de discussion ? se moqua gentiment Drago, sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne répondrait pas à cette question. Après tout, les discussions entre filles étaient comme seuls des garçons. Confidentiels pour l'autre sexe.

-D'amour. Le sujet préféré des filles, plaisanta Hermione.

Tous les deux entamèrent enfin une discussion jusqu'au dessert. Pourtant, les pensées de la jeune femme n'arrêtaient pas de partir vers son colocataire. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser un peu plus tôt et cette idée n'arrivait pas à quitter sa tête. En voyant arriver la part de framboisier qu'elle avait commandé, une mauvaise surprise attendait Hermione. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre, ses mains devinrent moites et des larmes lui piquaient les yeux à cause de ce qu'elle allait faire : briser le cœur de Drago. Elle le vit prendre la petite boîte de son assiette, se mettre à genoux et l'ouvrir. Une délicate bague reposée à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme se leva et renversa sa chaise.

-Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle hochait négativement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter, c'était trop tôt et surtout, elle n'éprouvait pas des sentiments assez forts envers Drago. Elle le savait maintenant. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus en présence de Théodore lorsque Drago était là.

-Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione prit son sac et sortit en courant du restaurant.

o.O.o

Si Drago l'avait suivi après qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé preuve que leur relation ne les mènerait à rien. Ginny et Théodore la retrouvaient toujours lorsqu'elle boudait ou qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Quand elle cherchait un appartement avant d'emménager avec Théodore, elle avait trouvé ce petit étang à quelques minutes en voiture de Londres. Tout dans ce lieu lui faisait penser à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison.

Elle avait froid avec sa petite veste et sa robe mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n'était même pas encore vingt-trois heures et si elle rentrait dans cet état, Harry et les autres allaient s'inquiéter pour rien. Surtout que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on avait brisé le cœur mais à Drago. Hermione s'en voulait terriblement.

Soudainement, un menton se posa doucement sur son épaule et deux bras encerclèrent son petit corps alors qu'elle marchait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici et surtout dans cette tenue ? Tu vas attraper la crève.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Théodore derrière elle.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

-Ah bon ?! Ils arrivent aux Gryffondor d'avoir peur ? se moqua le jeune homme ce qui lui attira une tape sur la tête de la part de la brunette.

Les deux gens rigolèrent.

-Viens, dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir Hermione.

L'odeur emplit les narines de la jeune femme qui se serra un peu plus fort contre son colocataire. Elle aimait cette odeur de parchemins, vieux bouquins et de verveine à la fleur d'oranger. Puis dans ses bras, elle ne sentait plus la désagréable sensation du vent contre sa peau nue.

-Pourquoi avoir refusé la demande de Drago ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son ami.

-Drago est passé à l'appartement après que tu sois partie du restaurant. Il nous a tout expliqué. Il pensait que te demander en mariage pourrait ranimer une flamme qui s'était évanouit entre vous. Mais apparemment, son geste a eu l'effet contraire, tu as pris peur.

-Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

Théodore embrassa le haut du crâne d'Hermione.

-Et cette demande t'a fait réaliser ça tout d'un coup ?

Hermione déglutit et inspira fortement. Elle était une Gryffondor, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

-Non, c'est la conversation avec Pansy et Ginny. Elles ont parlé de mes sentiments envers Drago et… (Elle marqua une bref pause) et toi.

-Moi ?

-Je sais ! C'est ridicule ! dit Hermione en s'empourprant. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser de toute la soirée. Elles m'ont dit que tu….

-Que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Tu peux les croire c'est la vérité.

Son oreille contre son torse, Hermione entendit le cœur de Théodore battre plus fortement.

-Quoi ? hoqueta Hermione.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione. Pansy et Ginny t'ont dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-Parce que, quand Drago a déboulé à l'appartement et m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait une demande en mariage, j'ai paniqué. J'étais sur le point de te perdre et je n'ai pas supporté l'idée. Alors s'il y a la moindre chance qu'on puisse être ensemble, je veux la saisir.

-Et si j'avais aussi des sentiments amoureux envers toi, penses-tu réellement que Drago le prendra bien ? Que je le délaisse pour finir avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis ?

Théodore soupira et serra plus fort Hermione contre lui.

-Drago t'aimait mais pas comme tu le méritais. Pas aussi fort que je pourrais le faire le reste de ma vie. Il s'en remettra. De toute manière, il s'en était aperçu il y a quelques temps. Il espérait juste que tes sentiments envers moi changeraient.

-Si tu étais si sûr de mes sentiments pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ?

-Tu parles, j'ai beau être intelligent, je n'avais rien remarqué. Pansy a parlé à Harry avant qu'il n'arrive à l'appartement. Et pareil pour Ginny et Blaise. Ils m'ont bassiné toute la soirée avec cette histoire. Puis quand Drago est arrivé pour nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé, j'ai pris mon courage caché des Gryffondor et je suis venu te retrouver.

-Donc, on peut être ensemble ?

La faible lumière du réverbère laissait apparaître un sourire timide sur le visage d'Hermione. Théodore s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Comme une caresse, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent leur premier baiser tandis que des flocons de neige commençaient à parsemer Londres.

-Ensemble.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu !<em>


End file.
